This invention relates to an anchor davit for small boats which is for use in stowing an anchor on the boat and releasing same when it is to be used.
In the device disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,683, the davit provides a support roller and a loop or strap for guiding the anchor line and for holding the anchor in place. The strap is freely movable between a lower stop and an upper stop and drops by gravity during release of the anchor. During raising of the anchor, the shank thereof engages the support roller and is pulled sharply around the axis thereof until the anchor head engages the strap and pivots it upwardly to stowing position.
The present invention is based on a number of improvements over the structure of the above mentioned patent.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a separate biased control arm is provided, with the arm having a roller at its outer end over which the anchor cable is trained. When the anchor is in actual use or being raised, the arm roller is disposed generally above the central open portion of the strap, outwardly of the support roller. As the anchor is raised into the davit, the anchor cable follows a path substantially spaced from the support roller and the anchor shank initially engages the control arm end. The arm then is forced to pivot inwardly by the anchor shank tip. During this movement, the cable and anchor follow a curved path of substantially larger radius than in the prior patented device, thus reducing or eliminating any tendency of the anchor or its eye to jam or bind while making the turn. Also, the force required for making the turn is substantially reduced.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the strap is continuously biased outwardly and the biasing force must be overcome by the anchor as it is manipulated into the davit. When it is desired to release the anchor, the biasing action of both the arm and the strap combine to quickly thrust the anchor into a vertical position for dropping into the water.
The biased strap construction assures that the anchor will be under constant tension, regardless of sudden boat movement and/or slack occurring in the anchor cable.